


What Seven Year Itch?

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Who Says Marriage is Bad for Your Sex Life? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday to my Friend, M/M, Our Boys in Love, Rimming, anniversary fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean celebrate their Wedding Anniversary





	What Seven Year Itch?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michi27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to one of my absolute favorite readers and Friends! You have given me a great deal of motivation over the last few months. Thank you <3

"Hey Cassie, curtain two is ready for you. And by you,” the shorter man with the soft, honey colored eyes leans in close and wags his eyebrows, “I mean _you_.”

Castiel sighs as he takes the folder from Gabriel's outstretched hand. "Gabe, please do not call me that here. I told you I don’t give a rat’s ass if you call me Dr. Novak but please, don't call me Cassie here at work, it's unprofessional."

"Sorry, Bro."

Castiel sighs again because, one he's had this same conversation with his older brother several times a week and two, he knows his efforts are futile.

Without looking at the file, he pushes aside the curtain and stops dead in his tracks. The man laying propped up on the gurney, clutching a bandage around his left wrist, is a stunning sight to see amongst the organized chaos of the urgent care ward. His handsome face is weary and a little pale.

“Heya, Doc,” his deep voice lets out the slightest of trembles. His glistening green eyes track Castiel as he approaches the bed and drops down onto a rolling stool.

With barely a glance at his patient, and a distracted “Hi,” Castiel gently joins their left hands together, pulls his arm forward and skims his own right hand over the bandage. With soft, practiced fingers, he peels it back to assess the damage.

“Care to tell me what happened?” Castiel lifts his hooded eyes, concern dripping in his tone.

“I got a little distracted at work, I was reaching for a pan and I didn’t realize how close I was to a boiling pot." He glances down at his red, blistering skin, “I’ve actually done worse. This isn’t too bad.”

While Castiel examines the burn further he asks, “What had you so distracted?”

The green-eyed man smiles shyly. “Today's my wedding anniversary. We’ve hit what they call the ‘seven-year itch mark’ and I got a little worried for a moment thinking maybe my spouse was feeling bored with me. Between our busy work schedules we haven't seen each other much."

Castiel lays the wounded arm down onto the man’s thigh and gets up to wash his hands. He pulls the tray, already stocked with the items needed to care for a burn, closer to his reach. His brother may be a pain in the ass at times, but there's no denying he's one damn fine nurse and he's grateful to have him on his floor.

Castiel sits back down onto the stool and links his hand with his patient once again. “Mind if I give you a little, Doctor to Patient advice?”

He looks down at their intertwined fingers. “Of course I don’t mind, Doc.”

Castiel reaches up and cups the other man’s face, he runs the pad of his thumb over the faint scar on his chin. “Stop thinking so hard. I know for a fact your spouse would like nothing more than to strip you right down in this bed and have his way with you.”

“Jeez, Cas,” he exhales loudly as his face flushes red.

“Dean,” Castiel stands and kisses his husband firmly on the lips, “you seriously don’t think I could ever be bored with you, do you?”

Dean shakes his head. “No. Actually, it was a brief moment of self-doubt followed by the idea of what I want to do to you tonight, and _that_ was the moment I burned myself.”

Castiel chuckles quietly. “See, Dr. House was right when he said everyone lies.” He smirks at Dean as he puts on a pair of gloves.

Dean winces slightly as Castiel flushes the burn and applies a thick layer of ointment.

“Think you will get out on time tonight?”

“I don’t _think_ , I _know_ I will. Gabe's been sticking to me like glue today, punting me the easier cases to assure that happens.”

“I guess I owe my Brother-in-law one now, huh?”

The curtain suddenly parts.“You could put in a good word with that tall drink of sunshine you call a brother.”

“If it would help you I would, Gabe, but I’m afraid his pendulum only swings one way.”

“I have hope, you were a late bloomer.”

Dean smiles up at Gabriel as he hands Castiel fresh bandaging material.“Good point.”

Castiel places the last piece of tape and lays a gentle kiss over Dean’s arm. “Take better care of my favorite Chef, will you please?”

Dean climbs off the bed.“I’ll do my best, Doc.”

“Meet you at home?”

“Actually, at the restaurant.”

“Can I shower first?”

Dean arches an eyebrow and leans close to Castiel’s ear. "Up to you. You know I love you in your scrubs.” He nips at his earlobe before stepping towards the curtain.

“Be that as it may be, Dean, I would much rather wear something nice for you.”

Dean turns around to face his husband. “I’ll take you however you see fit, all I care is that we're together.” He smiles at Castiel before kissing him firmly on the lips, allowing them to linger just a moment. He pulls back just enough to look into Castiel’s sea of blue. “Love you. I’ll see you tonight.”

“Love you too,” he smiles. “See you tonight.” He watches Dean pass through the curtain with a nod to Gabriel. “Keep that bandage dry.” He calls to his husband’s retreating back.

Dean turns around, gives Castiel a two-finger salute then strolls out the front door. Several people take notice of the extra bounce in his step.

*****

“Now, didn’t I tell ya it wouldn’t take long to get that taken care of? I just now pulled your dessert out of the oven.”

“Thanks for looking out for me, Benny. I just want everything to be perfect for Cas tonight.”

“Cher, you know you could make him peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and he'd be just as happy,” Dean’s sous chef and friend drawls.

Dean laughs as he ties his apron. “Yeah, you're probably right about that.”

“The main course is looking good, I just checked on it. Crowley is serving dessert to the remaining customers now and the closed sign is already up. As soon as they leave, you can set up the dining room as you see fit.”

“You're a life saver, Benny.”

“I see your doctor got you all taken care of,” Crowley’s gravelly voice drifts through the window pass.

Dean ducks down to meet the Brit’s gaze. “He did,” he leans on his elbows at the window. “Thanks again for understanding about the shortened hours tonight. I’ll be sure to compensate the lost tips on your next paycheck.”

The man with the dapper black suit waves a hand,.“Who am I to stand in the way of a little romance? Allows me more time with my own crumpet at home.”

“How is Charity? You haven’t brought her around in a while.”

“That’s because I see the effect you have on people, I’d like to keep her for _myself_.”

Dean rolls his eyes at his friend and employee. "Fergus!”

“No need to cuss at me, I was just ribbing you.”

Dean holds his hands up as an apology for using his first name.

“Charity's good,” Crowley continues with a grin, “I thought I'd take advantage of my time off and wine and dine her tonight. Maybe you won’t be the only one getting lucky.”

“Yeah, good luck with that, Peaches.” Dean tells Crowley’s retreating back. He returns to the kitchen, humming a tune to himself.

****

While waiting for the shower to warm, Castiel’s nose fills with the aroma of roasted garlic, grilled seared meat and _Dean_.

Seconds later, two hands run up his bare chest and a semi hard cock presses against his scrubs clad ass. He hums happily and leans onto his husband’s chest. Tilting his chin up and to the left he comments, “I thought I was meeting you next door.”

Dean kisses the tip of his nose. “That was the plan but I couldn’t get the idea of you wet and naked out of my head.” He buries his face in Castiel’s warm neck, inhaling deeply. “How do you always smell so good, even after spending time in a hospital?” His words turn into an open mouth kiss.

“Ahhh, god that feels good but watch the teeth, I have to work tomorrow.”

Dean spins Castiel around and pushes him against the shower door. “Then I’ll just have to go lower.” His arms go around Castiel’s waist and up his back as his mouth moves over his pectoral muscles, tongue sliding and teeth grazing.

Castiel’s hands shoot to Dean’s ass, pulling their hips closer as Dean bites and sucks at Castiel’s erect nipple. “Oh Dean, I have missed that mouth.”

“I’ve missed the taste of you, Babe.” His trail of wet kisses moves further down over the muscles of Castiel’s stomach. “Mmmm, delicious.”

Dropping to his knees, not even noticing the hard tile, he pushes his hands past the waistband of his scrub pants and greedily fills his wide palms. Glancing down, he groans over the sight of thick thighs accentuated by the thin fabric, causing Dean’s dick to fill rapidly.

He flicks his tongue over Cas’s navel before nuzzling his nose at the start of his happy trail. The trail that makes Dean oh so _very_ happy. “I’ve been cooking all day for you, Babe, but I really need an appetizer.” His hands skim along the drawstring waist before tugging down. “Something, hmmm,” he eyes up Castiel’s hard, leaking cock just ripe for the taking, “salty,” he finishes.

Castiel’s knees buckle slightly and he lets out a loud gasp as a warm mouth envelopes his cock. “Ngghhh, fuck that’s amazing. You are amazing.” He shakes his head, opens his eyes and threads his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Uh, the sh-shower is going to be cold.”

Dean pulls off with a loud pop, “Then let’s move this party in there.” He stands, wincing at the pain in his knees, pulls off his starchy chef’s jacket followed by his white t-shirt.

Castiel opens his mouth to speak but is distracted by Dean’s bare chest, he runs his hands down his arms, humming again. The feel of the gauze under his fingers reminds him what his original thought was. “Dean we need to keep that bandage dry.” He thinks for a moment, “We may have a few of those water proof ones left from your last burn.”

As he steps out of the bathroom, Dean shuts off the water. Castiel returns with a large bandage and fresh gauze for after the shower. He gently pulls off the tape on Dean’s arm and unwinds the gauze. “Keep this up and I’ll need to replenish our first aid kit soon.”

Dean can’t help but smile at Castiel as he examines the burn before intently placing the large band aid with the plastic layer. Castiel in doctor mode is definitely a site to behold. He smooths the edges down with his thumbs then kisses the middle. “Now, where were we?”

Dean wastes no time turning the water back on and shedding his red and black checkered pants. Castiel’s scrub pants have barely dropped to his feet before Dean is pulling him into the shower stall and pushing him against the wall.

“Dean, what about your dinner?” He grunts as his head hits the tile with a thud.

“Fine. Simmering.” He says simply before crushing his mouth over Castiel’s and grinding their cocks together. His tongue licks past the seal and explores hungrily, moaning deep in the back of his throat. “Fuck,” he mutters as he drops back to his knees. He fills his palms once again with the soft flesh of Castiel’s ass. The siren call of his hip bones is too much for Dean to resist and he sets about sucking a large purple over each ridge.

He moves one hand forward to brace the base of Castiel’s cock. He licks at the precome before swallowing down his head, curling his tongue as he bobs up and down. Dean takes him down as far as he is able, moaning out his own pleasure. He pulls back up for air before taking him further in, opening up the back of his throat as Castiel’s hips begin to move in shallow thrusts. Dean encourages him by pulling him closer with the hand on his behind.

The fingers in Dean’s hair tighten and tug, “Dean, Dean, so good, ugh yes!” Castiel’s hips stutter as he shoots his stream into the back of Dean’s throat. His husband swallows it down, curls his lips around his shaft and milks him through each wave.

As Castiel slumps against the wall, Dean stands up and presses their bodies together once again, he bites and sucks at Castiel’s lower lip before plunging in with his tongue. He pants into their kiss as he takes himself in hand, “I love you so much, look at you, those lips, I can’t get enough of them.”

Castiel reaches up and grasps the back of Dean’s head, pulling them into another kiss as Dean cries out, painting the tile wall. He never breaks the kiss, only whimpers with each pulse. When they calm, he lets go of himself and wraps his arm around Castiel’s shoulder. “Happy Anniversary, Babe.”

*****  
Twenty minutes later, the happy couple step out the back door of their house dressed in shorts and sandals. Dean sporting a fresh, dry bandage. Dean threads his fingers with Castiel’s and leads them through their yard, across the alleyway and into the parking lot of the restaurant. Instead of entering through the back door, Dean leads them to the front entrance. He pulls out his keys and unlocks the door one handed.

“Oh, Dean.” Castiel’s deep voice rumbles in Dean’s ear as he looks around the small dining room. One table, in the center of the room, stands out among the cherry wood tables and booths. Dean leads Castiel to the lone table, adorned with a deep red tablecloth, candle sticks, and full place settings.

“This is beautiful, I didn’t expect you to close the restaurant, I would have been perfectly happy eating at the Chef’s table in the kitchen.”

Dean wraps his arms loosely around his husband’s waist, “Maybe I didn’t want to share you. Maybe,” he smiles and kisses the tip of Castiel’s nose, “maybe I didn’t want anyone else looking at my hot, doctor husband.”

Castiel returns the smile, wide gums and white teeth, “Well, when you put it that way…” his words fade as he joins their lips.

“Have a seat,” Dean breaks away reluctantly from their kiss to pull out Castiel’s chair, “I will just be a moment as I dish up our dinner.”

Castiel watches Dean’s hips as they sway out of the room. He returns minutes later carrying a large tray. The aroma of roasted garlic and seared beef returning to his senses once again.

“Now it isn’t anything fancy but I think you may be pleased.” He sets the tray on the nearest table, blocking the contents with his body. He twists at the waist and sets a loaf of homemade French bread onto the middle of the table.

Castiel’s eyes widen as he gets a look at the contents of the shallow bowl Dean sets in front of him.

As Dean takes a seat across from Castiel, he enjoys the look of pure joy that crosses his face as he leans over the bowl and inhales deeply. “Pot roast and roasted potatoes. I ordered this..”

“On our first date, I know,” Dean finishes his sentence. “I used beef that I seared on the grill instead of pork.”

He moans loudly at the first bite. “You have out done yourself, Chef Novak.” He accepts the chunk of bread Dean offers him. “Now, I seem to recall you teasing me for ordering such a simple meal at a five-star restaurant.”

Dean ducks his head, “You recall correctly.” He lifts his head and smiles sheepishly, “Who knew you ordering that meal would light a spark of an idea that would lead to this.” He sweeps his hand around the room.

“I did.” Castiel reaches across the table and takes Dean’s hand, “I’m proud of you and all that you have accomplished here.”

 _Just How Mom Used to Make It_ has been a success since first opening its doors three years ago. The menu started small, focusing on comfort foods of the Midwest. Burgers, meatloaf, fried cheese curds, and a wide variety of pies. Of course, no Wisconsin restaurant would be complete without a weekly Friday fish fry. Once Benny came aboard, the menu expanded to include comforts of his home state. The regular customers happily filled the seats to order jambalaya, Po’boy sandwiches, debris fries, beignets and Shrimp boils every Thursday.

“I’m proud of us,” Dean tells Castiel.

They enjoy their meal reminiscing over their two-year courtship and their seven years of marriage. Together, they clear the table and load the dishwasher, pausing several times to kiss and allow their hands to roam. By the time the evidence of their dinner is gone, both men have full bellies and hard cocks.

Castiel barely manages to get their back door closed before Dean is pulling at his shirt and inserting his hands past the waistband of Castiel’s shorts and grabbing his ass. He lets out a moan when he discovers his husband is going commando. Their hips crash together, catapulted by Dean’s strong tug.

The two men are one moving tangle of hands sliding over buttons, clothes dropping in a path, tongues slipping between lips and feet shuffling.

“Bedroom?” Dean pants as he throws Castiel’s shirt behind him, ignoring the crashing sound of the lamp. His mouth latches over an erect nipple, tongue flicking before rolling it between his front teeth.

“Oh, fuck no, couch is fi-fiiine.” Castiel’s hands first tug at Dean’s short hair before rubbing down over his strong shoulders.

Dean blindly reaches behind Castiel and flings a blanket down onto the couch with the intent of pushing him down. Somehow, Castiel has gained the upper hand and it is Dean who ends up with Castiel’s full weight pressing him down into the soft cushions.

Not for the first since they purchased their furniture, Dean silently and then loudly, thanks Castiel for having the foresight to choose a wide couch.

Castiel straddles Dean’s hips, bends in half and ravishes his mouth. He rocks his hips slightly, slotting Dean’s hard cock in the crevice of his ass. “I want to ride you like Larry the bull.”

Dean bucks his hips, “Think you can hang on long enough?”

Castiel sits back on his knees enough to lean behind him to grab the little purple topped bottle kept, for such an occasion, in the end table. As he bends down to kiss Dean again, he is startled and more than a little turned on when Dean grabs his shoulders and switches their positions. Once on top, Dean steps off the couch, “You know how I want you, Babe.”

Castiel scrambles to his stomach, pulling his knees up under his abdomen. Draping his body over his husband’s, he takes the bottle of lube, uncaps it and sets it aside. He moves off Castiel’s back and his hands immediately start rubbing over rippling muscles, down thick biceps and equally thick thighs. “Damn, you are so fucking perfect.” He follows a feather light touch of his palm over an ass cheek with a sharp bite.

Castiel cries out and thrusts backwards. “Oh, God do that again.”

Dean’s hands continue to rub as he lays soft kisses over each globe of his ass. Just as Castiel seems to relax he bites him again while his thumbs spread his cheeks apart. This time, when Castiel pushes backward he is met with a warm, wet tongue lapping over his pink, puckered hole. “Holy shit,” he moans. His head drops to hang over his propped arms as Dean’s tongue licks and probes.

Dean hums hungrily, pulling at Castiel’s cheeks and pushing his tongue in as far as possible, pulling and biting at the tight ring of muscle. “You open so nicely for me, Babe.”

“Ahh,” is all Castiel is able to force out of his mouth.

Dean licks over the purple teeth marks and lubes up his finger. He returns his tongue to his favorite hole and adds a finger.

As Castiel’s moans become louder and his hips rock back harder, Dean pulls back with his mouth and inserts another lubed finger. It has been several days since their busy work schedules allowed them time together so Dean is very understanding of Castiel’s urgency. He forgoes his typical teasing and sets about working him open.

“I’m good, Dean, this isn’t enough. I want more.” Dean barely pulls his fingers free before Castiel is up and off the couch, pulling at Dean’s shoulders. “Floor,” he orders, “couch is too soft.”

The authoritative tone of Castiel’s voice has Dean’s dick twitching. He stands and gives Castiel a filthy kiss. Castiel moans at the taste of himself on Dean’s tongue before pushing him towards the ground.

Castiel grabs the bottle of lube in his left hand and begins to stroke himself with his right as he lowers himself to the floor. Dean lets out a groan as he watches the show, “Oh damn, if I didn’t want you so bad right now I would tell you to keep doing that.”

Castiel continues his slow strokes as he straddles Dean’s hips again. He lets go of his cock and applies lube to his hand before slicking Dean up. Now its Dean’s turn to buck forward. Castiel wastes no time bracing Dean’s dick and lining him up with his eager hole.

They moan in unison as Castiel sinks down to the hilt in one steady push. “Oh, fuck Cas, give me second. Don’t move yet. Damn you are tight. So good,” he grits through his clenched teeth, breathing through the waves of pleasure surging through his veins. He opens his eyes, “Ok, I’m good.”

Castiel braces his hands over Dean’s chest, leans forward then slams his weight back down. He sets up a brutal pace, forcing them both to cry out. He only slows when the need to kiss Dean overtakes him. As he bends his body in half to capture Dean’s pink, pouty lips he slows his pace to a rapid grind. The quickened pace is spurred on again when the head of Dean’s cock rubs over his prostate. “Oh, Dean, I swear you were molded to fit with me.”

Dean’s mouth drops open and a keening sound falls out as he watches the muscles tense over Castiel’s abdomen, glistening with sweat. He runs his hands up and down the firm muscles of his straining thighs. Arching his back, he meets Castiel’s downward thrust. “Cas, oh Cas, I can’t hang on, you just feel so f-fucking good. You are stunning, I love to watch you.”

Castiel’s head falls back as his lover’s words wash over him. “Deean.” He takes himself in hand as his husband watches in awe. His thighs ripple under Dean’s hands as he lifts himself up into his fist then down onto Dean’s cock. Riding the pleasure. “Dean!” he cries again as his eyes snap open. He bends at the waist to kiss Dean but instead his mouth drops open on a silent cry, his orgasm grabbing a hold and pulsing through him like a tidal wave.

Dean spreads his legs wide and arches up at the sensation of Castiel pulsing around the base of his cock. He tips over the edge as the first drop of Castiel’s warm come hits his chest. He cries his husband’s name as he pumps him full.

“Hot damn,” Dean breathes out as Castiel sags onto his chest, pulling out gently as he stretches out his legs.

“I’d say Larry the Bull has nothing on my Dean.” Castiel’s voice is raspy as he nibbles at Dean’s earlobe, his hand cupping at Dean’s face.

“Hmm, say that again.”

Castiel brings his lips to Dean’s as he repeats, “My Dean.”

Dean hums happily as his tongue licks into Castiel’s mouth and his hands run through his hair.

After several moments of blissful kissing and soft petting, Dean pulls apart enough to speak. “Hey, I almost forgot, I made you a dessert.”

“I don’t know if my legs will carry me back across the street.”

“Oh no, my silly doctor, I put it in our kitchen before joining you in the shower.”

Castiel smiles wide, “I knew I married a brilliant man.”

Dean gives Castiel a quick peck on the lips before untangling their limbs. He gets up to clean himself off in the bathroom, and returns quickly with a warm wash cloth. Kneeling next to Castiel he gently wipes the sweat, lube and come off his chest and ass.  
“Why don’t you head upstairs. It’ll only take me a minute.”

Castiel is sitting on their bed when the smell of strawberries proceeds his naked husband. “Oh Dean, did you make…”

“I did.” Dean can’t hold back the grin.“ Strawberry shortcake, the sa”

“Same thing I ordered on our first date. You teased me about that too, saying it wasn’t a real dessert.”

Dean sets the plate onto the side table and quickly puts on the boxers Castiel had waiting for him on his pillow.

“Please tell me you made your”

“I did.” Dean presents the plate to Castiel.

“Your pound cake is so much better than any short cake I have ever eaten.” Thick strips of pound cake are stacked like a game of Jenga with whipped cream and bright red strawberries filling each layer. He tosses aside the forks Dean brought and digs in with his fingers. “Oh, yeah. So much better.”

Dean accepts the bite Castiel offers him, making sure to suck off all bits of cream and fruit from his long, slender finger. “Admit it, you married me for my culinary skills.”

“As long as you admit you married me for my ability to stitch up your cuts and ease your burns.” He runs his fingers over the gauze.

“Not a chance.” Dean tells him with a soft smile. He leans over their shared plate to kiss Castiel. “Hmm, tastes much better on your tongue.”

They feed each other much the same way they did on the day they exchanged their wedding vows. As Castiel sets the empty plate aside, Dean stretches out on their bed, arms out wide, waiting to be filled.

They sigh contently as Castiel tucks under Dean’s arm. Dean nuzzles his nose into Castiel’s hair. “I think they may be onto something with that seven-year itch thing.”

“What?” Castiel’s head pops up, narrowly missing Dean’s chin.

Dean kisses Castiel’s mouth, “I have an itch that can only be satisfied by you.”

“Oh, same,” he tells him. They share a sweet kiss while their hands skim over chests and back, through hair and down arms.

“Too bad we aren’t in our twenties anymore, parts of me are trying valiantly to rev up for round three," Castiel tells Dean with an arch of his eyebrow.

Dean smiles again, making the skin around his eyes crinkle, “We always have tomorrow morning, Babe.”

“That is a plan I can get behind.” He drops his head back onto Dean’s chest as Dean pulls a sheet up over them.

Right before his eyes drift shut Castiel remembers, “Hey, I never gave you your gift.”

“Oh yeah, me either. Tomorrow, after round three.” He kisses Castiel’s head. “Happy Anniversary, Castiel. I love you more today than I did the day I married you.”

Castiel kisses Dean’s neck, “Happy Anniversary, Dean. I love you. Always.”


End file.
